


The fight

by Campodesol_2000



Series: Supernatural kids!Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But their girlfriends have a plan, F/M, John Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, The brothers fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: After college, the girls have decided to get their own place, but are still not very often seen apart. When they are both surprised by an unannounced visit of their angry and sad boyfriends, they know they have to do something.Rated T for some mild language.





	The fight

The door slammed close with a huge bang. Stomping footsteps followed. Kristie didn’t even look up when her door was thrown open by her boyfriend, Dean. He let himself fall on her bed. 

  “I hate him,” he whispered. “I fucking hate him, Kristie. Please tell me I can kill him.”

  Kristie looked up then, hearing how broken his voice sounded. She closed her laptop and put it away, standing up and walking over to Dean. “Who? I’ll need to know whose funeral I’m going to plan before I give you permission to kill someone.” 

  Normally, Dean would have laughed. Hell, he would have at least shown he’d heard her. But he just lay there, staring at the ceiling, not acknowledging she was even in the room. Kristie sat down beside him and ran a hand through his short hair. “What’s wrong, sweetie? You look… troubled, I guess.” 

 He looked her right in the eye, for the first time since he’d barged in like that. Kristie swallowed harshly when she saw his eyes fill up with tears. Dean  _ never  _ cried.  _ Never.  _ It was like a never discussed truth: if Dean cried, something was wrong. Really,  _ really  _ wrong. “Sam. Dad,” he only said. 

* * *

 

“Nicki? Where are you?”

  Nicki stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over the last step, but being caught by two strong arms. “Hey Sam, I got your message, what happened?” 

  Sam held her even closer to himself for a few seconds before letting go of her and rubbing a hand over his face. Heaving a sigh, he pointed to the door to the living room. “I think we should discuss this when sitting down. I haven’t slept well in days and I don’t want to keel over in the middle of the story…”

  If it had been any other day, Nicki would have forced him to go to bed immediately, but she felt that her boyfriend needed to get this off his chest. “Okay, let’s go then.” Sam flopped down on the couch face first and mumbled something into the cushion. She frowned. “What?”

  He lifted his face. “Can you sit here with me?” he said, before dropping his head into the couch again. 

  She snorted and walked over to the couch. “You’ll have to move over at least a tiny little bit if you want me to sit with you,” she stated, prodding at her boyfriend’s side. He squirmed, but rolled over so she could sit in front of him. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened, or what?”

  “Yeah, okay, you’re right. So, Dean…” He drifted off and stopped talking.

  “Uhm, I’ll need a little more information than that. I mean, I can reconstruct a lot with what I’ve seen by now, but please elaborate…”

* * *

 

Kristie squinted her eyes. “Wait. Hold on. Both? Dean, what’s going on?” 

 He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, grabbing Kristie’s hand. Maybe he needed someone to hold on to. Maybe he just needed his girlfriend to listen to him and nod a few times. That’d happened before. But on those occasions, he’d never cried. “Dad called. Something about a new case in Oklahoma.”

  “That doesn’t sound that bad,” Kristie said cautiously. ‘Dad’ was not something she heard every day, not even with her now living in the Bunker. She knew a thing or two about him and what had happened when Dean was four and a demon or some other sort of creature killed their mom, but Dean had never told her any specifics, and she never asked if it was brought up. She figured that Dean would tell it when he wanted to, not because of her questions.

  “Nothing out of the ordinary,” Dean continued. “He just said we had to add something to his journal. Some new information about what happened to mom. But then Sam asked him where he was. He went silent for a few seconds and told us he couldn’t tell us, because he didn’t want us in any danger.” 

  “Okay. Seems legit.” 

  “I know. That’s when I wanted Sammy to hang up, but he didn’t.” 

* * *

 

“So after I asked Dad where he was, the line went silent and Dean told me let it be, but I couldn’t. For half a year, I followed Dean everywhere he wanted to go, just because he asked me to. I only went in the first place because I wanted to find Dad, so I wasn’t going to hang up now, was I?” He looked to Nicki as for reassurance and she nodded for him to continue. “So I asked him again, but all he did was tell me to write down a few names before Dean grabbed the phone and started to talk to him. I don’t know what he told him, but Dean only said ‘Yes, sir,’ before hanging up and throwing away our chance of finding out more.”

  Nicki tentivally placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, trying to get him to roll away from the back of the couch, where he had hid his face again. “So they basically ignored you and went on with their own plan?” So far she had only heard snippets of the story and she needed to get her facts straight before trying to find a solution. 

  Sam nodded and hid his face in the crook of Nicki’s neck. He started crying silently, only noticeable because his shoulder were shocking. “I think he hates me now, Nick,” he mumbled, voice laced with tears. 

  Nicki frowned. “What makes you think that?”

  “When I walked out off the motel room to get away from him, he told me not to come back until I could think rationally again. I just screamed that he could go to hell.”

* * *

 

Kristie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wait, wait, wait,” she interrupted Dean. “You’re saying your Dad was like all sweet and everything to Sam and when you got the phone he just went in soldier mode?” 

  Dean nodded, his eyes still closed. Maybe he didn’t want to show Kristie he was actually crying, but she knew. She saw it in the way his muscles tensed up, in the way his mouth twitched when he breathed, in the way his breath hitched in his throat a few times when he inhaled. “He- he raised me not to question him, to blindly follow his orders. Everytime Sam did something wrong, Dad didn’t want Sam to think he was nothing, so he didn’t say anything to him. Dad just… looked away, turned to me and asked me why I had done something the way I’d done it, why I messed it up, even though he would have done the same thing.” He swallowed again. A single tear ran down his cheek. Kristie wiped it off and lay down beside him, placing her hand on his chest. His heart was beating fast. 

  “Maybe… he didn’t want Sam to feel bad,” she said. “But he belittled you. He knew you weren’t going to say anything back, because he trained you that way.” 

  “Kristie, listen-”

  “No, you listen,” she interrupted him again. “You were his pillow to slam against when Sam did something he didn’t like. You were his way of letting off steam, to let his anger out. He blames you for everything, for Sam going to college, for him not respecting your Dad. Dean…” Her voice broke. Dean opened his eyes and pulled her closer to his chest. 

  “That’s not true.” 

  “Yes, it is. You  _ know  _ it is.” She swallowed, wiping the tears away. “What happened next?” 

  Dean let out a tremoring sigh. “I started yelling at Sam. I said it was his fault Dad hung up. That, if he hadn’t pushed him, we would at least have had a chance finding him. I yelled he couldn’t come back until he could think normally again.” 

* * *

 

“You know, I don’t think he hates you.” Sam looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes. “No really, just look at it like this. From what I have learned about your family, your Dad basically made Dean be your mother after the fire. I know it probably doesn’t look this way to you, but maybe he let you go easily and let it all out on Dean… Dean probably feels responsible for you and is now torn between the two people he loves the most. He only let you go because he was ordered not to follow your Dad…”

  Sam sighed and got up, walking to the hallway. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, can we just go to bed now?” Nicki got up and followed him upstairs, knowing that if she waited long enough, Sam would blurt out everything that was on his mind. She didn’t have to wait very long. Sam was changing into pyjamas rather aggressively and throwing his shirt across the room when he spoke again. “You know what is the worst part? I just want to live a normal life. I never asked for this shit.” His voice broke and tears started running down his cheeks again.

  Nicki quickly walked over to him and lead him to the bed, where she set him down and pulled him into a hug as well as she could. “Shh, I know, I know…” 

  “What if he really doesn’t want to see me again, Nick? I don’t want to lose the only family I have,” he asked, desperately clinging to her shirt. “I can’t lose Dean…” 

  So this really wasn’t about their dad after all. She had expected as much when Sam stopped talking about the phone call and told her Dean must hate him now. A plan quickly formed in Nicki’s head, but before she could carry it out, she had to know if Dean really didn’t hate Sam as she thought. That, however, would have to wait until tomorrow morning. Now, her boyfriend desperately needed to sleep and find some well-deserved rest. “Come on,” she said, “let’s get you some sleep, hm?” She guided Sam under the covers and he went willingly. He fell asleep almost immediately, wrapped around her like an octopus subconsciously to make sure she wasn’t leaving.

* * *

 

Dean was asleep. Kristie had made absolutely certain of it before she went downstairs. She couldn’t really handle everything right now. John was an asshole, treating Dean like that. It probably made sense, with their mother dying like that, on the ceiling, burning, screaming. It must have left his mark on all three of them, on some more clearly than on others. Sam didn’t even remember it happen. He had been so little when it happened, so small. 

 But Dean had been four. He had carried his little baby brother out of that burning house. That must have been the first time he really followed his father’s orders. But why had John thought it would okay to just keep treating them as soldiers? 

 Sam had once told Kristie that when he had been nine, he was afraid of a creature in his closet. John give him a pistol with silver bullets.  _ He had been nine.  _ Normal fathers didn’t give pistols to their children. Normal fathers didn’t raise their children as soldiers, they raised them like they’re supposed to. 

 She couldn’t think of Sam and Dean as normal children. They’d never had to chance to play, to learn things by touching nature, touching wood and animals. There had always been a chance that there would be a creature or a demon. Their father didn’t want to lose them, Kristie understood that, but he had never had real children. Dean became the father and mother of Sam, Sam himself became the rebellious, wanting-to-be-normal teenager. 

 There was nothing that could be done about that now. But that fight… Sam and Dean needed each other, whether they wanted to admit that or not. There should be something to they could do to heal this freshly opened wound.

* * *

 

Nicki climbed out of bed quietly. Sam was still asleep, so if she wanted to set her plan to get the boys together again in motion, she had to be quick. The only way to get them to talk to each other so quickly after the fight was to stage a coincidental walk-in. After college, she and Kristie had decided to each move into their own place, but she knew Kristie often stayed at the bunker. Chances were she was there right now too. She quickly looked for her phone, having to bury through heaps of clothes thrown haphazardly across the room. She tried to be quiet, but Sam made a noise like he was waking up anyway, so she froze temporarily. When her plan wasn’t in danger anymore, she tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, where she quickly dialed Kristie’s number.  _ Come on, come on, we don’t have all day! Ah, there she is! _

  “Nicki! Oh my god, it’s really good to hear from you. Is Sam with you? We’ve lost track of him,” Kristie said, but she didn’t give Nicki any time to answer her question before continuing. “Listen, I think we both know that Sam and Dean can’t live without each other, so we need to make a plan to get them to talk, otherwise they’ll never talk again.” 

  “We share a mind, that’s exactly why I called. I thought a staged coincidental walk-in would be the best strategy, what do you think?”

  “Good idea. But I really- Shit, I gotta go,  Dean's is waking up. I’ll call you back later.” And she hung up.

* * *

 

“Kristie?” Dean asked. “Where are you?” 

 She pressed the red button and put her phone in her pocket. “I’m here!” she called, turning around to face the door. She tried to act as normal as possible, but didn’t exactly succeed in that when Dean walked into the room. She walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you feeling better?” she asked. 

  Dean shrugged. Kristie had the feeling it was better to leave the subject for a while, at least till Nicki had the time to get Sam over here. “I don’t know,” Dean said eventually. “Let’s just… eat breakfast, okay?” 

  Kristie nodded and literary pushed Dean on a chair in the kitchen. When he started to protest, she pressed her lips on his to shut him up and went on further with breakfast, leaving a flustered Dean at the table. Kristie almost never was in a good mood this early. But he didn’t pay attention to it. Maybe he should just be glad she was so happy, for whatever reason that might be. 

* * *

 

Nicki almost immediately texted Kristie after she’d hung up. She would take Sam to the bunker to get some more clothes for his stay at her house, but Dean would be in the bunker too. They fully expected the brothers to work through their issues, knowing they couldn’t live without the other. She walked upstairs to clean up a bit of the mess of clothes on the bedroom floor before waking up her boyfriend. Sam just groaned. She chuckled. 

  “Come on, sleepyhead, we’ve got things to do.”

  “What? I just wanna sleep…” He groaned again and tried to push Nicki away, but she grabbed his hand and literally pulled him out of his bed. With a great thump, he landed on the floor. Nicki waited for a few seconds, but he stayed where he was.

  She facepalmed. “Really? I know you’re sad, but you need to try to get it out off your head. I think it may be smart for you to keep some distance between you and Dean. Just for a few days. When you’ve both calmed down, everything will be okay. Give it some time.”

  “No.”

  She facepalmed again. “Oh, come  _ on. _ What do you mean, no? Don’t you want to get clothes?” A shake of his head. “You don’t want to stay away from Dean?” A shrug. “You want to wear the same outfit for two weeks?” A nod. Nicki groaned silently. “Sam, I need you to use your words.”

  “I’m not twelve years old anymore, Nicki.” 

  “Well, why don’t you use your words, then, huh?” 

  Sam glared at her, but she just arched an eyebrow. He heaved a heavy sigh. “I do need some clothes… It's just, can’t we buy them?” 

  “No. I don’t have all the money of the world, and neither do you. We are going to get them from the Bunker, whether you want it or not.”

  “Fine,” he grumbled. 

* * *

 

Dean sighed. “I’ll be fine, Kristie. No need to worry this much.” 

  “Yes need to worry this much. You’ll need to talk to Sam eventually. You guys always work things out within minutes. Now you’re ignoring each other. I’ve never seen you act like this before.” Kristie sat down on a couch and folded her arms irritatedly. “You stupid squirrel, you should talk to him. It has almost been a day.”

 “No.” 

  “God _ damnit _ , Dean, why are you so pigheaded?” 

  “I’m not,” he said, scandalised. 

  “Yeah, sure.” Kristie let her head fall back on the couch. “Why can’t we just go over to Nicki’s place? It’s not like you’re gonna die from apologizing.”

  Dean shook his head. “No, that won’t do. He’s probably still furious, maybe waiting for a few more days would be smarter.”

  “Sammy? Furious?” Kristie let out a sarcastic laugh. “You’re always the one who is furious, Dean. Sammy just gives you a bitchface.” 

  Dean sighed. “Can’t we forget about it for a minute? Or a year?” Before Kristie could reply with a firm no, a key turning in the lock of the front door of the bunker. Dean froze. “That is impossible. Nobody knows we’re here. You stay here, I’ll check who or what that is.”

  “You seriously think a what would use a key to get into your house?”

  “Now is not the time to be a smart ass. Just stay here, okay?” 

  Kristie nodded and watched Dean sneak to the hallway with a smirk on her face. 

* * *

 

Sam stepped through the door of his house, only to look straight into the barrel of a gun. Sam immediately leaped forward, hit the pistol out of his hand and pulled his legs from underneath his attacker, causing Dean to fall on his butt on the floor. 

  “Geez, Sammy, did you really have to do that?” he groaned. 

  “You’re the one with the gun!” Sam yelled. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

  “I thought you were an intruder!”

  “I thought no-one was here!” 

  “Why are you still screaming?” Nicki screamed just as loudly.

  “I don’t know!” they chorused. 

  “Guys, guys, guys!” Kristie yelled, running into the hallway. “What in the seven circles of hell is going on?”    

   “Nothing.” 

   Nicki looked at the Winchesters like they had gone crazy, shook her head and lifted her arms. “I don’t get it anymore. Just talk with each other about it. Kristie and I are gonna eat ice-cream. I haven’t had any candy yet.” 

  “Ooh, ice-cream. Let’s go.”

  “Where? The freezer?”

  “Where else would it be? The oven?” 

  Nicki nodded with a mockingly approving face. “Yes, that sounds good to me. That’s the perfect spot to keep something cold.”

  Kristie laughed. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You are weird. But it’s a good weird, like fabulously weird.”

  “Why, thank you. I’m proud of it.”

* * *

 

Dean looked at Sam with an incredulous look on his face as their girlfriends left and Sam shrugged.

  “At least they still get along after years of being friends…” he said. 

  Sam nodded and inhaled deeply. “Yeah. Better than we do, anyway.”  

  It was quiet for at least half a minute. Then, Dean asked, “You want to come in?”

  “It’s my house too, y’know.” 

  “Can you just act normal for one minute and not correct my every move?” 

  “I don’t.” 

  “Yes, you do.” 

  “I don’t!” 

  “Guys! Shut up and talk normally!” one of the girls exclaimed. 

  The brothers were exchanging a look when the other girl shouted, “You can’t do both at the same time!” and they burst out laughing. 

  Dean couldn't hold back a smile. He turned to his little brother. “Look. Sammy, I’m- I’m sorry.” 

  “You shouldn’t be sorry, Dean, I was the one who didn’t listen.” 

  “No, I should be sorry, n- no wait. We’re not gonna fight over who is gonna be sorry. Truce?”

  Sam nodded. “Truce.” He went to give Dean a hug, but Dean stopped him.

  “No chick flick moments.”

  “Dean, shut up,” Sam said and hugged Dean anyway. 


End file.
